


Something I need

by AlternateEgo91



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Song fic, established olicity, olicity - Freeform, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateEgo91/pseuds/AlternateEgo91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes up in the middle of the night from nightmares. He is anchored back to reality once again by the sleeping blonde he shares a bed with. He muses to himself about their relationship and just how far they have come. Felicity has something he needs. She always has and she always will. Established Olicity. SUPER Fluffy. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I need

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a song fic based of One Republic 'Something I need.' Awesomeeeeee song, I defy you to listen and not think of these two. Pure Fluff. I own NOTHING. Enjoy! :]

_I had a dream the other night_

_About how we only get one life_

_Woke me up right after two_

_Stayed awake and stared at you_

_So I wouldn't lose my mind_

Oliver woke up with a start, sitting up in bed in a cold sweat. It took his eyes a minute to readjust to the darkness of his surroundings, only to remind himself he was completely safe in Felicity's bedroom. His eyes darted around the warm toffee colored room they had been sharing for eight months now, so I guess you could call it their bedroom. His ragged breathing slowed when he glanced over to the still comatosed Felicity. His lips curled up in a small smile, envying the fact that she seemed to train herself to wake only to the specific sound of her ancient alarm clock. For a woman who claimed that technology was her life, the irony of her prehistoric alarm clock seemed lost on her.

Wondering what time it was, his eyes traveled upwards to her bedside table and read the bright red lights: 2:06 AM. Crap, the middle of the night. Too late in the night to go for a run or train without being completely useless tomorrow and not early enough to give up on sleep and leave the warmth of both his bed and his partner. Girlfriend was too childish a word for what they shared. Oliver had called her his partner initially in regards to his nightly mission, but soon she became his partner in nearly ever aspect of his life. After years of being a stubborn jackass he finally relented and allow himself to be filled with the happiness he was denying not only himself, but his girl Wednesday.

Felicity was part of him, as necessary as breathing as this point. Every part of her was something he needed and craved. Her intelligence, her strength, her understanding, her opinions, her body and ultimately her love. These were all things that Felicity was more than willing to give to Oliver without question or expectation. Turning towards her, he leaned his head on one hand and stare down at the woman who brought him back to life in more ways than one.

He was only too happy to stare at the face that he had already memorized: every curve, every freckle and every laugh line. She looked so peaceful, a feeling that usually was passed through her to him, but tonight he had awoken with nightmares of losing her. It had been five years since the island and he rarely had nightmares of his stay in purgatory. His nightmares, scarce as they were when he slept in the comfort of his personal blond dream catcher, now were always about him losing her.

_And I had the week that came from hell_

_And yes I know that you could tell_

_But you're like the net under the ledge_

_When I go flying off the edge_

_You go flying off as well_

This past week had been exceptionally hectic. On Monday, an impromptu meeting with Barry Allen accompanied his morning coffee. Apparently, a new criminal had surfaced in Central City that Barry needing to consult Felicity for. After about a day of research, Felicity couldn't dig up any new information from Starling City. On Wednesday, Team Arrow and the Flash gathered in the Arrow Cave. After about twenty minutes of sciencey babble from Barry and Felicity, Oliver had comprehended a total of approximately 20 percent of the lecture and by the looks of it, so had Dig. Oliver practically had whiplash when they had summarized the discussion by announcing that the solution that had been concocted involved Felicity going back to Central City with Barry to doing some undercover hacking.

Instantly, visions of a bloody, battered and bruised Felicity swirled around his brain. He felt himself shiver, out of fear or anger, he couldn't be sure. Oh, hell no. Just the pictures in his brain caused his heart to race and his stomach to turn inside out. He could not lose her. He trusted Barry now, but he wasn't about to trust him with the most precious thing in his life. The idea of her going somewhere without his protection had Oliver ready to spontaneously combust. When of course, he rejected the plan, practically begging for the allowance of his company, he had to be reminded that he was too much of a celebrity to pull the 'undercover' ploy off. Felicity was a force to be reckoned with, as always, and after a complete shut down of all Oliver's quote, "irrational" fears, the decision remained that she would leave for Central City tomorrow morning. He couldn't wait for this little Central City expedition to be over so that he could go back the normal chaos of Starling City with her at his side.

Other than this current intrusion, life had finally calmed down to a manageable pattern. All that he had accomplished could not be possible without the woman sleeping soundly next to him. Though not entirely thrilled with the new position as EA at first, (the understatement of the decade) she learned incredibly quickly and became Oliver's secret weapon. With her smile and bright ideas she was a breath of fresh air every time she entered the building. Meetings with her by his side always went smoother and she helped support Oliver as he became more comfortable as the new extremely handsome head honcho in town. After painfully and finally ridding the city of Death Stroke and Isabel Rochev, the duo ran the company together in peace without the aforementioned dragon lady stomping around in her too high heels, leaving frustration and despair in her wake. Before then, every week was a struggle to get through without wanting to gauge out his eyes or arrow the closest person in his vicinity. Felicity constantly centered him. She never sugar coated anything or allowed him to get away with acting like a petulant child. Felicity had the uncanny ability to read him and his many moods. He thought he had perfected all his many facades but Felicity had some serious Oliver specific spidy senses. She knew when he was running out of steam both as CEO and vigilante. She could tell his moods from the slightest ticks in his jaw or the way his hand would fidget at his side.

The woman was heaven sent. On some of Oliver's worst days, without any words, she would cancel all his meetings, order take out and allow him to spend at least a few hours breathing in nothing but her. When he went on his self-righteous rampages, she reminded him that blaming himself for every bad thing that happened in the city was not helping anyone. He slowly came to grips with the idea that the lives of every citizen in Starling City were not his responsibility. She also allowed him to slowly unload the epic amount of guilt he relentlessly shouldered about his past. Together they were able to put, not only his family's company back together, but Oliver himself.

_And if you only die once I wanna die with you_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there's one killing me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

From the time that The Gambit capsized, Oliver's life had been a constant mantra of one thing, "Survive." For the five years on the island and then some after his return, what his life was could not be considered truly living. After all his choices made on the island and even some of the actions of pre-island Oliver, he believed he didn't deserve a second chance at a happy life. His new mission was to save as many lives as he could, allowing all those he saved the second chance to live fully and freely. He continuously denied that right to himself as punishment for his decisions. That was until Felicity.

It was Felicity who patiently proved to him that he in fact, did deserve to enjoy his life, not just serve Starling City in order to atone for his sins and those of his family. She became his light in the ever-present darkness of his existence. He was more than willing to following her into the light as long as she was the one guiding him. She quickly became his glue, the one person who could take the very many different Olivers he fought with everyday and make them play nicely with each other. She alone had the talent to help him wrangle all the parts of himself and finally just be Oliver: the once shattered man with the heart of a hero. And he loved Felicity with every single part of him. After that, his mantra was no longer, "Survive" it was Felicity soft voice whispering, "Oliver, live for us."

_Last night I think I drank too much, yeah_

_Call it our temporary crutch, hey_

_With broken words I've tried to say_

_Honey don't you be afraid_

_If we got nothing we got us._

Staring down, he raised his hand and stroked her hair. He smiled down at her, remembering the first time when he knew that she was it for him. No more questioning feelings for all the women of his past and no more running from what was in front of him. It was a routine occasion when this monumental decision had struck him, but that is when he absolutely, without a doubt knew the woman currently lying next to him was his soulmate. Felicity was affixing his dark green mask on his face humming to herself, as she did every time he left the foundry to become the Arrow. Smiling down at her, the words that he had felt for years finally tumbled from his lips, "I love you," he whispered. Felicity eyes now glassy, looked deeply into his as her smile widened. "I know." And with those two words, he knew.

_And if you only die once I wanna die with_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there's one killing me_

_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

_I know that we're not the same_

_But I'm so damn glad that we made it_

_To this time, this time._

These two individuals sharing a bed couldn't be more different. He was calm, cool, collected and a hoarder of emotions. Felicity kept her heart on her sleeve, whether she meant to or not at times. Her babbling really could betray her. He was broody and quiet. She lit up any room that she walked into with her liveliness and her awkward conversation skills. Sure, she wasn't perfect in social situations, but with every accidental sexual innuendo she dropped, Oliver got new ideas for when he got her alone. It had been an incredibly long and rough road to get to where they were today. Just because he came back to save the city did not mean he knew how to save himself. Felicity had help tremendously with bringing him back to life worth living. He made mistake after mistake until, with Felicity and Dig's help, he actually began to forgive himself and heal. He was a broken man when he came back from that island, reliving the past, choosing to focus solely on the mission his father and bestowed upon him. Felicity reminded him that it was equally important to save himself. Whatever path they took to get here, the most important part was they had made it. They both has gone through so much in the last few years and there is nobody else that he could possibly conceive waking up to for the rest of his life. Suddenly, Oliver got out of bed and went to the back of bathroom door where his suit jacket hung. He reached into its pocket and fished out what he was looking for.

_If we only die once, I wanna die with_

_If we only live once I wanna live with you_

Oliver padded over to Felicity's side of the bed. He knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, shaking her (not so lightly) to wake her up. After a few moments she blinked open her eyes. "What is it? Are you okay?" He remained silent. He just stared into those blue eyes that always were swirling with so much emotion: concern, understanding, happiness, playfulness and always, always love. The sleep was quickly leaving her face. She realized the hand not on her shoulder held something on the bed. He pushed a dark velvet box towards her. Looking back and forth from the box to his face she slowly accepted it. Watching her carefully as she opened it, Oliver's lips turned up slightly. "Felicity," he said slowly, in the only the way he could make her name sound like an entire sentence. She didn't dare answer, not totally confident that her voice would actually work. Instead, she reached out to touch his stubbled cheek.

"If we only die once, I want to die with you." He stated. There was no question in his leveled voice.

The now open box showed a beautiful platinum engagement ring. She smiled fully and tears stung the corners of her eyes. With the hand not touching his face, she closed the box with a small snap. True to form her answer provided a certain light to his serious tone, "If we only live once I want to live with you."

 


End file.
